Amortentia
by TheArtificem
Summary: Bonnibel Bubblegum is the epitome of perfect. If you could give house points for having a perfect student, Ravenclaw would win every year. Everybody loves her, everybody except a dark-haired Slytherin named Marceline Abadeer. Does she really hate Bonnibel, or is she just hiding from her true feelings? HP!AU
1. Chapter 1

**So i got this idea when I saw somik's HP!AU drawing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnibel Bubblegum is the epitome of perfect. If you could give house points for having a perfect student, Ravenclaw would win every year. What makes Bonnibel stand out from the others? Well for starters she's really smart. She finished her O.W.L. in 30 minutes and got an Outstanding on all subjects. She's a prefect and for sure she'll be head girl on her seventh year. Oh and everyone at Hogwarts know her, because when she was just on her first year Bonnibel perfectly brewed a Confusing Concoction without the help of any text book, which was supposedly taught during their third year. When asked how she did it, she just shrugged and said. "I just read it and it stuck on my head."

So you could say Bonnibel Bubblegum is indeed perfect, from her wisdom to her personality. Everybody loves her, everybody except one.

Marceline Abadeer was staring again. Although she wasn't staring because she liked Bonnibel, she was staring because she loathed her.

She had found Bonnibel at the library. Despite her rebel image, Marceline actually liked going to the library. It was peaceful, the perfect place to think. She was supposed to get a book from the shelf when she spotted Bonnibel on a table in front of her, completely engrossed over a book. Now 10 minutes later, Marceline is still standing in front of the shelf, staring at Bonnibel's back.

_She thinks she's so perfect._ Marceline thought as she observed Bonnibel. After a few more minutes of staring and insulting her mentally, Bonnibel suddenly stood up and began packing her things. Marceline took one last look at the pink haired girl's back and left, muttering under her breath. The book that she was supposed to grab lay forgotten at the shelf.

* * *

Marceline arrived early at the dungeons the next morning. She set her bag down by her usual seat and sat down. She reached down and took a parchment and quill from her bag and set them on the table. Marceline dipped the quill on the ink and began sketching a dragon. She was so engrossed with her drawing that she didn't notice someone sit down on the chair beside her. When a flash of pink hair caught her eye Marceline suddenly jerked her head to the left.

"Hello Marceline." Bonnibel replied, not looking up from the book that she was reading.

Marceline snorted. The pink haired girl was wearing her usual uniform, black robe, blue and silver tie, and that stupid prefect badge. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, revealing her rosy face and high cheekbones. Her pink lips were pursed as she was concentrating on whatever she was reading and Marceline caught herself staring once more.

The Slytherin shook her head and looked away, a blush starting to form on her pale face. "What are you doing here Bonnibel?" she spat.

"What does it look like? I'm reading a book." Bonnibel replied, not tearing her eyes away from her book.

Marceline looked back at her with an annoyed expression. "No, I meant what are you doing here next to me. I believe you usually sit over there over the front so you can suck up to Professor Maja more." The brunette said as she jerked her head over the empty seat at the front.

Bonnibel's expression remained unfazed as she turned her head to look at Marceline. "I don't know, I was thinking a change of scenery might be nice." She said, putting her book down on the table.

"Don't you know the meaning of personal space?" Marceline asked, irritation lacing her voice.

Bonnibel shrugged. "I should be asking you the same question since you were spying on my last night at the library."

Marceline's face turned a deep shade of red. She looked down on her shoes as she muttered. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Bonnibel snorted as she took out her potions book. "Please, do you really think I'm blind. I could practically hear you breathing behind my back."

The brunette looked anywhere expect Bonnibel. "I was looking at you because I was thinking."

Bonnibel raised an eyebrow. "Thinking about what?"

Marceline looked back at her with a smug expression. "Thinking about why you're such a freak."

She saw Bonnibel clench her teeth, Marceline smiled more smugly, knowing that she made her upset. Bonnibel opened her mouth to retort but was cut off as Professor Maja entered the classroom.

"Okay class I have a surprise for you guys!" Professor Maja exclaimed as she walked over her desk. She put her hands on the table and smiled really wide, looking at her students one by one. "We're not going to have any class today!" The professor said excitedly, waving her hands in the air.

The students cheered, fists pumping in the air and high fiving their friends. Marceline threw her fist in the air, joining in the other students. Bonnibel on the other hand, slumped to her seat, clearly upset about the news.

Professor Maja cleared her throat, catching the student's attention. "Now, now. Of course I'm going to give you something to do for this period." She sneered. The students groaned and fell back onto their seats. Professor Maja waved her wand at the chalkboard behind her, in an instant the chalk floated up and began writing.

"I'm going to make this simple, okay?" Professor Maja said. "Partner up with the person sitting next to you. Follow the instructions on the board, the homework will be passed after 2 weeks. Goodbye!" Professor Maja exclaimed apparating out of the classroom in an instant, leaving the floating chalk to finish writing their homework at the board.

After a few moments of silence, the students began talking to their partners, filling the room with noise. Marceline was still staring at the spot where Professor Maja disappeared when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Bonnibel looking at her with a flat expression. "Well, we better get started. The earlier we start, the sooner we can finish." Bonnibel muttered as she began writing the said homework on her parchment.

"So Marceline, when do you want to do this?"

Marceline shrugged, she wasn't interested in the homework, especially her partner. Bonnibel huffed. She turned so she was facing Marceline completely. "I know you hate me but cooperate with me on this one. After passing this homework we can go back to ignoring each other. Me doing my thing, and you doing your thing, which surprisingly includes staring at me behind my back." Bonnibel said, a small smile forming on her lips.

Marceline suddenly stood up, her fists clenching as she looked at Bonnibel with a red face. "For the last time I was staring at you because I think you're a freak." She hissed. "Fine I'll do the stupid homework with you. Just, just don't fucking tell anyone, you got that Princess?"

Bonnibel nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone that you're hanging out with a freak." She replied, her voice showing no emotion. But the hurt can be clearly seen in her eyes.

Marceline looked at Bonnibel one more time and turned around, quickly making her way out of the classroom.

"Meet me tonight outside my common room!" A voice hollered behind her. Marceline paid no attention and continued her way out, slamming the door as hard as she can behind her.

* * *

"You know if looks could kill she'd be dead by now." Kaila stated as she watched her friend stare across the great hall.

"What?" Marceline asked, completely engaged in staring at the Ravenclaw table as she ate a chicken leg.

Kaila sighed. "Why do you always stare at her anyway? Do you fancy her?" She inquired, popping a grape to her mouth.

Marceline whipped around, glaring at her friend. "I do not fancy her. I fucking hate her." She answered between clenched teeth. Kaila shrugged, her eyes drifting towards the Ravenclaw table where Bonnibel was waving her wand around, making an apple float while talking animatedly with her bestfriend, Lady.

"If you hate her then why are you always looking at her?"

She was answered with silence. Marceline looked down and crossed her arms over her chest, her face blushing. Kaila put a hand under her chin and looked at her friend.

"Well?" She pressed, still looking at Marceline.

Marceline uncrossed her hands and continued eating, ignoring her friend. Kaila knew she was pushing Marceline. When she didn't want to talk about a particular subject, she would change the topic or stay quiet, if you pushed her hard enough, things would usually get ugly. But Kaila really wanted to know what is up between the two girls.

"Is it maybe because you miss her?" Kaila offered quietly. Marceline stopped chewing for a moment and Kaila could see the hurt in her eyes. Marceline put her food down and looked at Kaila with a heart broken expression.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." Marceline mumbled dejectedly.

"Oh Marce-"

Marceline cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Don't fucking tell anyone I said that." She grumbled.

Kaila nodded. "Marceline, if you would just talk to her like you used to."

"It's complicated." Marceline replied quietly. Her eyes slowly drifting towards Bonnibel again, who was now making her cup float in the air.

* * *

Marceline fixed her hair as she climbed the circular staircase leading to the Ravenclaw common room. She stopped and leaned against the wall as she caught her breath. Why did their common room have to be on top of a tower? And why was she fixing her hair? It's not like she cared what Bonnibel would think of her appearance. With a huff Marceline pushed herself away from the wall and continued to her destination.

On top of the staircase was Bonnibel, her wand positioned in front of her as she made sparks evolve from the tip with a bored look on her face.

Marceline cleared her throat, catching Bonnibel's attention.

"You came." She stated, her eyes warm.

"If I don't I'm gonna fail potions, I don't really have another choice Princess." Marceline sneered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Bonnibel's face fell. "Of course, well shall we go then?" She mumbled, brushing past Marceline and went down the steps.

Marceline sighed, this isn't going to be easy if she was being such a bitch. Two weeks, yeah she can manage to be nice to Bonnibel for two weeks. Then she'll never have to talk to her again.

"Hey, wait up!" Turning around she followed Bonnibel down the spiral staircase.

The pair silently made their way to the library. Marceline kept glancing at Bonnibel, her brows were furrowed and she was biting her lip. She always did that when she's upset, Marceline thought.

After a few moments Bonnibel spoke up. "You're staring."

Marceline blushed at being caught again. "You're upset."

Bonnibel turned her head around and looked at Marceline, surprise etched on her face. "How do you know?"

Marceline shrugged and looked in front of her. "You always do that thing on your face when you're upset about something." She stated quietly.

"Hmph." Was all that Bonnibel said. The two continued walking in silence.

"So." Marceline started after a few seconds. "Why are you upset?"

Bonnibel stopped walking and faced Marceline. "We're here." She answered quietly. Quickly, Bonnibel turned around and opened the door to the library. Without looking back, she shuffled inside leaving Marceline outside.

Marceline sighed and tugged her green and silver tie. Bonnibel used to open up to her, what happened? She thought even though she knew the answer.

"Bonnibel? Where are you?" Marceline whispered as she entered the library. Lamps illuminated the room, casting a light orange hue around her. There were a few students studying, their heads down, eyes on books. The only sounds that can be heard was the turning of pages, and the writing on parchment, oh and Marceline's footsteps as she passed by shelves and shelves of thousand year old books looking for Bonnibel.

Marceline finally found Bonnibel, on the same table that she was last night when Marceline watched her. She walked to Bonnibel and took a seat at the chair beside her. Bonnibel took out a piece of parchment from her bag and handed it to Marceline.

"Marceline, write down what I say." Bonnibel ordered, Marceline said nothing as she took a quill and dipped it in ink, and poised it on top of the parchment.

"1 Ashwinder egg, 7 rose thorns, pinch of dried peppermint-"

"Wait, are those the ingredients of-"

"Amortentia potion, one of the strongest love potions ever made." Bonnibel answered, her face turning pink.

Marceline could feel her own face burning. "And we're supposed to make one?"

"Yes." Bonnibel replied, biting her lip.

Marceline couldn't help but stare. _Dang she looks so, good._ Marceline thought, blushing harder because of her thoughts. Bonnibel turned back to the book in front of her and cleared her throat.

"Anyway, here's the rest of the ingredients, 1 scope of crushed Moonstone powder, and 4 petals of a Belladonna flower. Did you get all of that?" She asked, looking at Marceline who was writing quickly in a scrawl that was barely understandable.

Bonnibel peered over and Marceline caught a whip of a familiar scent, she still smells like strawberries. Marceline sighed, inhaling the scent. Bonnibel frowned upon seeing Marceline's writing.

"Marceline, are you training to be a doctor?" Bonnibel asked, her frown disappearing.

Marceline's brows knit together in confusion. "Huh?" She asked, clearly distracted by Bonnibel, who was only inches away from her.

Bonnibel chuckled. "Nothing, it was a muggle term." She said, leaning back to her place.

Marceline felt herself smile. "There you go again with your weird muggle terms." She said, looking at the girl beside her. Bonnibel smacked her arm lightly, a grin forming at her face.

"Hey! As far as I've remembered, you loved hearing my muggle terms." She said sternly, her eyes twinkling as she recalled a lost memory from ages ago.

Marceline smiled, before she could stop herself she blurted out. "I still love them though."

Marceline quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and looked down, her face drawing a deep shade of red.

Bonnibel's eyes softened, her grin disappearing. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could get any words out Madam Irma, or Madam Turtle as the students liked to call her appeared behind them.

"Girls, I'm sorry to disrupt your study session but its closing time." Madam Irma whispered, looking down at the two girls.

Bonnibel quickly looked away at Marceline and started packing her things. "Of course. We'll be on our way." She murmured. Madam Irma gave a nod and headed off to the other side of the library.

Bonnibel finished packing and stood up. The two walked out of the library and into the dark corridor in a comfortable silence. Upon reaching the part of the corridor where they will seperate, Bonnibel turned to Marceline.

"Thank you." Bonnibel said in a small voice.

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "What for?" She asked quietly.

Bonnibel shrugged and looked down at her shoes. "For not being a bitch to me for a few hours." She mumbled.

"Eh, t'was nothing." Marceline answered, raising a hand to scratch her neck.

Bonnibel looked up, without hesitating she took a step forward, her face only mere inches away from Marceline's.

Marceline could smell her scent again, she inhaled it deeply and sighed. Looking at Bonnibel Marceline opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Bonnibel leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to Marceline's cheek. Marceline gapsed, she could hear her heart hammering as she tried to process what had happened. Bonnibel stepped back, creating a distance between them. Her face was red, and she was looking down at her shoes again.

"Thanks Marcy." She said softly, she turned and sprinted towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"Anytime, Bonnie." Marceline replied even though she knew that Bonnibel would not hear her.

Marceline leaned against the wall and placed a hand on her cheek. Her heart was beating so fast she was surprised that Bonnibel didn't hear it. She groaned and closed her eyes. She could still smell Bonnibel's scent, she could still see her blue eyes that was always twinkling with happiness, her soft lips that just grazed Marceline's cheek moments ago, and that ridiculous pink hair that only her could pull of so perfectly.

Marceline could still hear her voice, soft-spoken that was laced with honey, soft yet smooth at the same time. The same voice that caused Marceline so many sleepless nights and made her stomach flutter every time she would hear it.

She didn't know how long she was leaning on that wall but she knows one thing for sure.

Bonnibel Bubblegum is the epitome of perfect, and Marceline is in love with her.

* * *

**Whew, that was the longest chapter ive ever written. Remember to R&R! Oh and if u have any ideas just leave it in the review or send me a pm. :) I also drew my own hp!au bubbline fan art just check my tumblr at the-artificiem. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So wow, thanks for all your lovely reviews! You guys are awesome.**

**To rezuri: I didn't place marcy in Gryffindor cause I think that she would fit more in Slytherin, since she's cunning and clever. (and not gonna lie, I find Slytherin people hot lol)**

**To Purple Ice Queen: thank you so much! Nfckdsjnfsnf im glad you liked my writing! And yes, I will try to remember my commas harder hehe.**

**Oh and someone drew a really awesome fanart for this story! *cries* check it out yo**

_** rednblackdiamond. tumblr post/86475004221/someone-finally-made-a-adventure-time-bubbline**_

* * *

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."_

_― Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones_

* * *

"If you don't get up right this instant I'm gonna bloody levitate your bed and bring it to the Great Hall. I'm not kidding." Kaila threatened as she glowered down at her friend.

"Go away."

Marceline was lying face down on her bed. She had been doing this for the past few days, only getting up to go to eat. Then she'll retreat back to the dungeons and hide. Kaila was getting worried, she hadn't been going to any of her classes. She had to make up some excuse about drinking too much butterbeer so Marceline wouldn't get in trouble for skipping classes.

Kaila sighed and plopped down the bed. "What's going on? Why are you hiding here and not casting pranking spells at the freshman outside?" she asked, stroking Marceline's jet black hair.

"Nothing's wrong. Just feeling lazy." Came the muffled reply.

"Is this about Bonnibel?"

Marceline suddenly jerked her head upwards, a blush forming on her pale face. "No, this is not about that brat." She replied through gritted teeth.

"The blush on your face says otherwise." Kaila remarked with a smug.

"Shut up before I jinx you." Marceline replied sourly. Her face suddenly turned serious and she looked away. "How do you know when you're in love?" She asked her friend quietly.

"Hmm. I guess it depends on the person. But for me I know I'm in love when I can't stop thinking about him. And every time he's there it's like, time just stops you know? And there's this weird feeling on your chest like it's going to explode, but you don't want it to stop because it feels good. It makes you feel like everything is going to be alright." Kaila replies wistfully, her eyes casting a dreamy look.

Marceline nods and say nothing. Kaila squints at her friend, her eyebrows furrowing with confusion. After a while, the pieces click together. Her eyes go wide as the realization hits her.

"Oh my god."

"What? What is it?" Marceline asks raising an eyebrow.

"You're in love." Kaila states as she folds her arms over her chest.

Marceline's face turns into a deeper shade of red. "I am not!" She exclaims, glowering at Kaila.

Kaila grins broadly. "So, who's the lucky one that has captured the infamous Marceline Abadeer's heart?" She teases, poking Marceline in the shoulder.

"Ugh! No one! I don't fancy anyone okay rather than Bonni-" Marceline clamps a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening at the sudden realization of what she had just said. Kaila looks at her, disbelief lacing her features. The two of them stare at each other for a while until Kaila exhales loudly.

"Oh my god."

"Kaila you better keep your mouth shut."

"Oh, Marce. What are you going to do?" Kaila says quietly, placing a hand on Marceline's shoulder. She sighs, her face tense.

"I don't know, hide in my room until Christmas break. Then never come back?" Marceline deadpans.

Kaila stands up and pats Marceline on the head. "I have to go, it's almost time for my class. Just, just try not to do something drastic while I'm gone okay?"

Marceline glowers at her friend. "I'm not gonna bloody run away if that's what you're saying."

Kaila scoffs, grabbing her bag at the floor. "Please, that's quite possible considering the fact that you have this thing about hiding your feelings." She leans in and pecks Marceline on the cheek.

Kaila turns around and walks towards the door. "Ta-ta! Be good while I'm gone!" She shouts over her shoulder. Marceline just glowers at her until she's out of sight.

"Ugh, what am I going to do." She groans, burying her face into her pillow.

* * *

"Yo Marceline! Where have you been these past few days? You've been missin out on our adventures!" Finn says animatedly, sitting down next to Marceline. She just sighs and looks at the younger kid to her side. It was rare occurrence that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin be friends. They first met when she saw Finn sitting at her spot at the courtyard with his brother Jake. They were just freshmen at that time so didn't know that Marceline had claimed that spot. She threatened them to find another place to hang out, but they wouldn't budge. Jake even frightened to change her into a bat, which made her laugh. Marceline liked their guts and allowed them to stay, thus starting the beginning of their friendship.

She takes a bite of her apple and swallows it. "Nothing much. Just feelin kinda ill, kid."

Finn nods, chewing on his sandwhich. "Good thing you're better now, Peebles misses you a lot." He replies between chews.

Marceline fixed her gaze to the boy sitting next to her. "What?" she asks quietly.

"Well I saw her the other day and she was lookin all down and stuff. So I asked her what's up, and she was like oh I'm just looking for Marcy, and I'm like woah didn't even know you were close and all that." Finn pauses and takes a sip from his goblet.

"And she was like, we used to. And I'm like woah. And I think she said I miss her, I'm not sure because she said it so quietly. And when I asked her to repeat it she shook her head and left. Weird." Finn finishes, scratching his head.

Marceline just looks at him, her expression grave. Bonnibel misses her? There's that feeling again, that pounding in her chest that won't stop everytime Bonnibel is mentioned. She misses her, so she must miss what they used to have? That thought sends flutters to Marceline's stomach and she smiles a little. Maybe there is hope after all.

"So, what's up between you two?" Finn asks, snapping Marceline out of her thoughts.

Marceline shrugs. "Eh, it's nothing."

Finn lightly punches her shoulder. "Dude, you were red as that apple you were eating when I told you she misses you. What is up with that?"

Marceline sighs, he wasn't going to let this go so she better get it over with. She turns around so she's fully facing Finn. "Nothing, we used to be friends but we got into a fight. So we're kinda not on good terms with each other right now." Marceline mumbles, looking down at her shoes.

Finn nods, finishing his sandwich. "Why? What happened?" he asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Sheesh you're a pretty nosy kid aren't you?" Marceline chuckles, mussing up Finn's blonde hair.

Finn swats Marceline's hand away. "Oy! I'm not a kid!" he replies annoyingly as he fixes up his hair.

Marceline laughs and looks straight ahead. "Yeah yeah. Oh and by the way, I can see your girlfriend is about to set someone's robes on fire again." Marceline states, jerking her head at the center of the courtyard where Finn's girlfriend, Felicia, has her wand raised at some boy while shouting at him. Felicia was known to set people's robes on fire when she got mad, thus earning her the nickname of Flame Princess. Finn followed Marceline's gaze and gulped. He quickly stood up and turned to Marceline.

"I, uh, gotta go stop her before things get heated. See ya later Marceline!" Finn exclaimed, running at Felicia's direction to stop her.

Marceline looked wistfully at where Finn and Felicia were standing. She remembered getting in trouble five years ago at that exact same spot.

* * *

"_Oy, Marcy! Come look at this!" Bonnibel shouts from across the courtyard. She was standing with her wand out, beckoning Marceline to come over._

_Marceline grumbles. She was sitting at her favourite spot, at the eastern side of the courtyard, under the shade of a giant mahogany tree. _

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!" She shouts back as she stands up and runs over to her friend._

"_Look at this." Bonnibel says. With a flick of her wand, she says seriously. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The apple that Marceline was holding rises up to the air. _

_Marceline grins and claps, looking over to Bonnibel. "Wow Bon! You've mastered it already! You're really good." _

_Bonnibel smiles radiantly, a brush forming on her rosy cheeks. "Vielen Dank Marcy. I just practiced. It was really easy you see. It's all in the pronunciation." Bonnibel explains as she swishes her wand, making the apple twirl in the air. _

"_Ugh, muggle borns shouldn't be allowed to do magic." _

_Bonnibel and Marceline turn toward the direction of the voice. It was Earl, a Slytherin sophomore whose face resembles a lemon. He has a pointed nose and small eyes that always looks like they're squinting. He's tall and lanky and has this annoying voice. _

_Marceline clenches her fists. "Buzz off, Earl." _

_Earl laughs and folds his arms over his chest. "Make me." _

_Marceline reaches for her wand, she was about to pull it out and turn Earl into a toad when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head and sees Bonnibel looking at her with a stern expression. _

"_Don't, Marcy. You'll just get in trouble, he's not worth it." Bonnibel says as she glared at Earl._

_Marceline sighs and retracts her hand from inside her robes. Earl laughs again, his eyes darting from Marceline to Bonnibel._

"_Oh man, who knew. Marceline Abadeer, the daughter of one of the most powerful wizards in history, can be tamed by a freakin muggle born!" Earl grins slyly at Marceline, his eyes twinkling. "Wait till daddy dearest hears about this. His one and only pure-blood daughter, playing around with a muggle born. Oh what will he say-" _

_Earl was interrupted when a fist smacked on his cheek, causing him to fall over the ground. He looked up and saw Marceline glaring at him, holding her bruised fist. Bonnibel was standing behind her, arms around Marceline as she tried to stop her from doing more damage._

"_If you talk about her like that again, I'm going to fucking blind you." Marceline threatened, venom lacing her voice. Earl nodded, his cheek flaming with pain. The students started to gather around them. Murmuring and pointing at Earl. _

"_What's going on here?" A voice bellowed. The students parted to make way for Professor Simon, whose head of the Slytherin house. He looked at Earl, lying on the ground with a bruised cheek. Then he looked at Marceline whose fists were red, and was being held back by Bonnibel. Simon sighed, it was the third time this week that Marceline got into a fist fight. _

"_Alright, what happened?" He demanded as he helped Earl get up. _

"_He insulted Bonnie." Marceline muttered, glancing down at her shoes. _

"_I did not! I just told the truth! She's a bloody muggle born!" Earl snarled, holding his cheek._

"_Take that back! You fucking son of-" Marceline shouted as she tried to break free from Bonnie's hold on her. _

"_Oy! You two pipe down!" Simon yelled, walking between the two. "You both, hospital wing with me now." He said, motioning to Marceline and Earl. _

_He then turned to Bonnibel and said. "Bonnibel, you better get to class." Bonnibel nodded and let go of Marceline._

_He surveys the small crowd of students who gathered and clapped his hands. "The rest of you lot go back to your classes! Nothing to see here, alright? Now, shoo!" He bellowed. One by one the students began to disappear, until it was only the four of them. _

"_I'll meet you two at the hospital wing, okay?" He said, glowering at Earl and Marceline. Without another word Professor Simon turned around and marched out of the courtyard. Earl stares daggers at the two and follows the Professor. _

_When they were completely alone Marceline looks at Bonnibel warily, the apology clear in her eyes. Bonnibel sighs and takes Marceline's bruised hand. "You shouldn't have hit him Marcy." She mumbles, her voice thick. _

_Marceline puts her hand under Bonnibel's chin and lifts her head up, Bonnibel is crying. _

"_Hey, don't cry. He didn't mean that junk, he's just an arse." Marceline says, wrapping an arm over her crying friend. But Bonnibel suddenly pushes her, tears streaming down her face._

"_Do you think I'm crying because of what he said?!" Bonnibel shouts, wiping away the tears from her eyes._

_Marceline eyes her confusingly. "Then why are you crying, Bon?" She asks, scratching the back of her neck._

_Bonnibel waves her arms, her expression pained. "I'm crying because I don't deserve you." She replies brokenly, her shoulders slumping down. "This is the third time this week that you got in a fight because of me, you're always there for me Marcy. I'm okay with them calling me those names, but I'm not okay everytimei see you get hurt!" She adds as more tears stream down her face._

_Marceline wraps her arms around Bonnibel's waist. She buries her head into Bonnibel's pink hair, inhaling her strawberry scent._

"_Hey, stop that." She says softly, her hand rubbing into her friend's back. "If there's one thing I'm proud of doing, it's defending you against those bloody fools. I'd rather get detention and polish the school's armors than let them get away with insulting you." Bonnibel hiccups against Marceline's shoulder. After a few moments she pulls back. "What would I do without you?" She asks thickly. _

_Marceline grins and musses up her hair. She looks behind her and sees Professor Simon waiting for her at the entrance. "Lucky for you we'll never have to find out." She replies, a smile on her face as she turns around and walks to the direction of Professor Simon, leaving a smiling Bonnibel behind._

* * *

Marceline frowns, her fists clenching at her sides. "Well, at least she found out." She mutters to herself.

"Found out what?"

Marceline freezes, realizing who that voice belonged to. She takes a deep breath and slowly turns around. Behind her is Bonnibel, shifting from one foot to another. Her eyes were red and there were bags under them, she looked tired. _But she still looks beautiful_, Marceline thought. She shakes her head and mentally curses herself for having those thoughts. She looks down and clears her throat.

"Ah, nothing. Just talking to myself." She mutters, not looking up.

"Marceline."

"Hm?"

"Look at me."

Marceline reluctantly looks up, Bonnibel was glowering down at her, her eyes angry.

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"None of your business."

"Of course it's my business! Have you forgotten that we have a potion to finish!" Bonnibel exclaimed.

Marceline shrugged, making Bonnibel groan in frustration.

"I swear you are the worst partner in the history of ever!" She shouted, making Marceline cringe.

"Well if you hate me so much why don't you just find another partner?" Marceline snapped, hiding the pain in her voice.

"Because I don't want another partner, I want you! You jerk!" Bonnibel cried. Her eyes widening as she realized what she said.

Marceline opened her mouth to think of a snippy remark, but nothing came out. The two girls just stared at each other. Eyes wide, and mouths open. Bonnibel quickly composed herself, her face void of any emotion.

"If you still want to do this homework with me, meet me outside the library later. If not, then fine. I'll find someone else." Bonnibel says. Before Marceline could reply, she turns around and leaves.

Marceline groans in frustration. Who does she think she is? Bossing me around? She sighs. Of course she's going. It's not like she could stay away from Bonnibel that long. Marceline chuckles to herself. _So this is what love feels like. They irritate the crap out of you and yet you'd still want to be with them._

Marceline stands up and heads to her next class, Bonnibel never leaving her mind throughout the day.

* * *

**how bout some patronuses next chapter, yeah?**


End file.
